The Son Who Went Wilde
by dobokdude
Summary: One-Shot. It's Judy and Nick's day off and so Judy decides to help Nick with another part of his past. rated K
**The Son Who Went Wilde, a Zootopia fanfiction**

 **Hi people. I am back and I appreciated the feedback I got for my first Zootopia fic :) And now I am back with another and more are soon to come. In this and my future stories Nick and Judy will be 25(I'm pretty sure that's their canon age if not do correct me). I do not own Zootopia, it all belongs to Disney and Rich Moore. Now on with the show, or story in this case...**

Nick Wilde had felt a great deal of fear in the last year. In the year he had been Judy Hopps' partner and the first fox cop on the force, he had been chased, mocked, threatened, and once shot at in a car chase gone wrong. But he knew that danger came with police work, and he didn't have to face it alone with his partner and best friend by his side.

But none of those times could compare to how he felt as he and Judy were on their way to his childhood home.

Today was the duo's day off. No car chases, no robberies, their only goal was to help Nick reconnect with his mother who he hasn't seen in 7 years. The ex-con was feeling more nervous than he ever felt in his life.

''Judy, I don't know if I can do this.''

''Sure you can.'' The bunny said putting a hand on the fox's shoulder, ''Everything's gonna be fine.''

The fox sighed, making a left turn at a green light. ''Carrots, remember when we were on the gondola and I told you about ...my past?''

Judy nodded. ''Well, I didn't tell you everything...''

 _A young Nick ran down the streets of Zootopia, barely seeing where he was going through his tears. He couldn't believe it. All he wanted to do was to have friends, to be a part of something bigger than himself, and yet that didn't mean a thing, because he was a fox._

 _The uniform hadn't been torned, but it was rumpled, wrinkled and dirty. He had been overjoyed when his mother got it for him. Ever since his father died when he was three, his mother had worked as a salesclerk at a upscale clothing store to make ends meet often with overtime. It was how she paid for his uniform after all. But it was all for not, unfortunately._

 _Nick had stopped sobbing, but was still sniffling as he approached his front porch. He rubbed his face, which was sore from how tight the muzzle had been strapped on. A muzzle. Is that what it really came too? Nick had heard about prejudice towards predators before. When I public with his mother he had noticed how many seemed to looked at them suspicously. But it seems that it was at the point where there were muzzles made for predators as young as him._

 _Nick's mother who had been watching the news, gasped as she saw her son walk in, crying, the uniform she worked hard to get in tatters. Before she could say anything, he immediately ran up to his room. When she walked in Nick was lying on his side in his pajamas, his uniform discarded on the floor._

 _''Sweety what in the world happened?'' She asked. Nick didn't say anything but he was still sniffling._

 _''Mom, th- they tr-tricked me. When we were doing the initiation, they asked if I could be trusted even though I was a fox, and then they-''_

 _Nick turned towards his mother. She noticed him fubbing his face and moaning. She moved away some of the fur to see purple markings on the pink skin. ''No, they didn't.'' She thought._

 _Her concerned expression quickly turned to anger. ''Nick, get some clothes on. We're heading out now.''_

 _Nick nodded, slipping on a shirt and shorts, following his mother downstairs. They then headed out the door and down the street towards the scout building. They walked in and a reindeer with a scoutmaster's uniform on almost bumped into them._

 _''Oh sorry folks, was just going out for some fres air.'' He said. Nick knew this was the troop's leader but he seemed to be irresponsible as he had left the scouts unattended. No wonder he wasn't around when they jumped him._

 _''Excuse me Mr...'' Nick's mother saw his name on his badge, ''Hoovington, my son was invited here to join your troop, but your scouts then threw my son to the floor, tackled him and then MUZZLED him! So these kids parents need to know and they need to be punished or else the police are going to be involved-''_

 _''Good idea Miss Wilde.'' A voice said. Nick's Mom looked to see the beaver kid and the other scouts by the stairs. Nick quickly hid behind his mother. ''After all your son did attack us.''_

 _''What no I didn't!''_

 _''Yes you did. We all saw you. All we were doing was going through the initiation and then he got upset because part of it involved our secret handshake. Part of it involves a light smack on the cheek. But when that happened Nick tackled me to the floor and tried to bite me. If it weren't for that muzzle I'd be dead!''_

 _Nick's mother knew they were lying. She looked to her son and then Scoutmaster Hoovington. ''Sir you can't possibly believ-''_

 _''Maam, I'm sorry but what your son did is completely unacceptable and will not be tolerated. He is not only unwelcome in this troop but he is banned from every other Ranger Scout troop. I knew foxes could be sly, but may as well add vicious to the list. I would call the police but seeing how my boys gave yours what he deserved I'll let that be punishment enough._

 _Nick's mother tried to say something else but Hoovington pointed her to the door. She and Nick walked out and the entire walk home Nick was completely silent. Nick walked up the stairs to his room and shut the door. He lay on his bed staring up at the sealing. What Mrs. Wilde didn't find out until later was that deep down inside him, something in her 8 year old son finally got it. No matter what he wanted to be, no matter what he wanted to do he would never make it as a fox._

 _What was the point of trying to be a good citizen? The law wasn't on his side anyway. His mother was lucky to get the job she did, as many others turned her down saying that they weren't hiring. But once a sheep or horse walked in, help was wanted. Nick remembered one fox called Vinny who made an ok living by conning people, and he even asked Nick if he wanted in. Nick had said no, being taught better by his mother. But after tonight he knew there was no choice._

 _He waited till his mother was asleep. Once she was he crept out of the front door and towards the park by the school. Hopefully Vinny's van was there. Sure enough when Nick got there, the red van was parked across the street in an alley._

 _Nick knocked and a tall fox with a dark red shade of her got out. He looked tired, but his eyes shot open in surprise when he saw Nick._

 _''Does your offer still stand?''_

 _Vinny smiled and put a hand on Nick's shoulder. ''Welcome to the family business, Nick Wilde...''_

A tear fell from Judy's eye as they finally pulled up to their destination. Nick hadn't seen thankfully, as he was now extremely quiet and tense.

''So Nick what happened after that?''

After that I started joining Vinny's schemes and started saving up. My mom noticed I wasn't optimistic and cheerful anymore but she was busy with work and couldn't do much. Eventually when I was eighteen I left home, along the way I met Finnick. And the rest is history.

They got out of the car and started walking towards the front porch. Judy noticed that Nick stopped and was looking at the ground. She then lead him to the door holding his paw.

''Carrots I don't know if I can do this. I just abandoned her and nnever told her how much I loved her. And she knew I started scamming,, and I told her this is how we were meant to be and to get real.''

''Nick, all of that's in the past. You're a different fox now. You have to give this a try.''

''But what i-'' Nick was cut short as the door opened, and standing on the other side was a fox about a couple and a half inches shorter than Nick. She had a darker shade of fur and wore a red and white housedress with an apron. When her eyes fell upon Nick, her eyes widened and she gasped.

''Nicholas?''

''Hey Mom, it's been a w-''

Nick was cut off when his mom wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace which he returned. Nick's mother then began crying softly.

''Nick, honey I missed you so much.''

''I missed you too, Mom''.

After a few moments the two let go. Nick's mom then looked behind him at Judy. ''Nick, who's your friend?''

"That's Judy Mom. She put me back on the right path. We're partners with the ZPD.''

Nick's mother then went over to Judy and embraced her tightly. ''Oh thank you dear. Thank you for bringing my boy back.''

''No problem Judy said. Nick winked at her and she winked back. That night Judy felt good knowing that she had tamed a son that went wild.


End file.
